Farmers typically use agricultural product delivery systems for seeding large agricultural fields. Such systems often include a tractor hitched in a conventional manner to an air cart and a “planter” or “drill.” Planters and drills are typically implements having row units for applying seed to the field as the implement is being pulled by the tractor. Typically, planters, meter individual seeds while drills plant a mass or volume of seeds. The metering and placement accuracy is typically higher for planters than for drills. Thus, seeds of crops (e.g., corn) which require relatively high metering and placement accuracies for efficient growth may typically be planted using planters, while seeds of crops (e.g., wheat; oats) which grow efficiently in more varied seed environments may be planted by lower accuracy and less expensive drills. Despite the differences, both types of planting apparatuses typically include a seed hopper for storing a single type of seed to be planted.
When seeding large fields, it is desirable to maximize use of the entire area of the field. This ensures the most efficient use of space with the greatest crop yield possible. It is also desirable to minimize the amount of agricultural product used in the field, including minimizing the application of product to areas that should not receive product (such as areas which have already received product, or areas not amenable to growth). This ensures the most efficient use of a farmer's resources. This may also ensure avoiding disruption of already seeded ground. What is needed is an improved technique for precise seeding which maximizes growth in a field while minimizing the use of product and disruption of seeded ground.